Hyro Jackson
Tutorial Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look here at all the bio's in the rp To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the big edit button and lets get started. Contents http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form# hide#First Name #Last Name #IMVU Name #Nicknames #Age #Gender #Height #Weight #Blood type #Behaviour/Personality #Apperance #Allignment #Clan & Rank #What district do you live in? #Relationship #Occupation #Fighting Style #Weapon of Choice #Allies/Enemies #Background #Statbook/Rap Sheet #Roleplay Selection #APPROVED BY 'First Name' Hyro 'Last Name' Jackson 'IMVU Name' Tanki 'Nicknames' Jax, H-Shot, Short-Shiz, H.J. 'Age' October 26th, 1998 (Currently 15) 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 132 Lbs. 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' Jax is somewhat of a Bi-Polar type of person to an extent, but can easily control his emotions (depending on the situation.) Overall, he is the friendly kind of person. Very curious and adventurous, as well as corageous. He is the type of person to be insecure about someone until he knows for sure he can fully devote his trust into that person, but once he is at that peek, he could end up being your best friend. Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) Allignment (This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page -> YMRP Allignment system <- Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Newspaper-Boy 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Weapon(s) of Choice • Duel-Wield Sabina swords specially customized for his build • Full-out Melee combat • Anything found in his environment that he can withstand holding Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~